In hydrocarbon production, a wellbore is drilled into a hydrocarbon bearing geologic formation. In some instances, a completed wellbore is fractured to increase the production rate of the completed wellbore. Mechanical properties of the formation can be analyzed to enhance hydrocarbon production, optimize fracturing operations or to improve other formation-related operations. Sonic logs are sometimes employed to estimate the mechanical properties of geologic formations. Such logs can be costly, time consuming, and have limited capability and accuracy. For example, logging tools are not able to estimate the stiffness in the in-plane direction as it is needed in hydraulic fracturing operational planning. Another source of information about the properties of the formation are wellbore cuttings that are formed when the wellbore is drilled into the formation.